sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:BusyHawk
De acuerdo... Haré de este perfil algo tan cliché que los hará explotar nuclearmente. Algo sobre mi ¡¡Hola amiguitos de la pradera!! Bienvenidos a mi perfil... Me da flojera hacer un perfil colorido así que hay que conformarse.. En fin, pondré algo con tal de que mi perfil no se vea tan vacío: '10 Cosas que amo' #Yo #Ahn #Mi guitarra #Mi cuaderno donde escribo basura #Mis cómics de Invader Zim #Mis discos #Oasis #Yo #Bufandas o mascadas #Other stuff... '10 Cosas que odio' #Nirvana (por motivos personales principalmente) #Música de banda #Cuando hypean de más a algo (Saludos Muse y Mario Bros.) #Algunos de mis maestros #Taquilleras del metro #Las unicas y detergentes, y las que usan el filtro del perrito de Snapchat #La sección feminazi en el metro/metrobús #Gente que compra iPhones #Religiones #Niños ¿Cómo vine a dar con este lugar? Inicialmente llegué por sugerencia de un antiguo admin de Sonic Wiki que nunca volvió a aparecer, probablemente se lo comieron los gatos o algo así, leí algunas historias, de hecho, la primera que leí era Race Through Timing y me encantó. ¿Qué series he creado? Comencé con Ride the Wind, el final no me gustó para nada y ya... Ahorita estoy con Hype City, la idea de crearla llegó cuando encontré una carpeta con 7 episodios que se supone eran para The Lost Memories... Pero, M E H. thumb A LA DERECHA PUEDEN VER LA DESCRIPCIÓN GRÁFICA DE CÓMO ESCRIBO LOS EPISODIOS DE MIS SERIES :D (?) Anécdotas random Contaré las cosas más trolas que me pasen para que... O se diviertan con lo insignificante que es mi vida o para que tengan una razón más para seguir viviendo la cual será "Al menos no soy él": * Un ex-compañero de la escuela (tal vez lo conozcan como Mallory ya que el muy idiota no sabía que era nombre de mujer) es fanático de Tame Impala al igual que yo el muy maldito fue al concierto y nunca me invitó :'c El punto es que vino a mi casa y me dijo, "¿Y si escuchamos Let it Happen mientras vemos videos hipnóticos?" Al principio no me pareció mala idea, pero después de 2 horas seguidas de ver esas vainas con las luces apagadas me había arrepentido. Ambos nos quedamos viendo colores y con dolores de cabeza bastante fuertes. Aún así no me arrepiento de nada x'D * Eran las 5:00 de la tarde. Yo y otros tres amigos fuimos a una tienda de cómics que se encuentra cerca de la glorieta de insurgentes (yo iba a comprar el número más reciente de Invader Zim, creo que era el 11). Pasaron como cincuenta minutos, ya tenía mi cómic y nos dirigimos a la glorieta, donde hay entradas al metro y al metrobús, para el primero había un putero de gente no estaba enterado de que la hora pico vespertina estaba comenzando, así que nos fuimos al metrobus, donde nos fue PEOR. Creo que íbamos por la estación Revolución cuando todas las puertas del camión se atoraron y nos quedamos atrapados y no pudimos bajar, hasta que llegamos a Deportivo 18 de Marzo, todos corrimos porque íbamos tarde a nuestras clases. A mí no me importó mucho y fui a comprarme un Dr. Pepper. * Siete de la mañana... Era el día del examen extraordinario de física que terminé reprobando de todos modos (CHINGA TU MADRE, ISMAEL), yo y un amigo terminamos al mismo tiempo, así que nos fuimos al metro (eran como las ocho en punto cuando llegamos, ya saben, la hora pico matutina). Y si, había muchísima gente en la estación (con dirección a Universidad). Decidimos irnos a Indios Verdes (la otra terminal) para agarrar el metro vacío... Una vez allá, había un montón de gente, así que yo sugerí ir al metrobús porque "nadie lo usaba". Como sea... Estaba mucho más lleno que el metro, tanto que casi para entrar al pinche camión una señora me empujó y terminé cayendo al carril, pero no me preocupé porque esa señora igual se cayó. Otros lugares donde pueden encontrarme Facebook: SECRETO DE ESTADO excepto a los que me tienen agregado Twitter: En la parte de arriba Instagram: badnewslover Ask: @Dan_Abnormal_ Tumblr: En la parte de arriba (ya no lo uso) Last.fm: ABusyHawk A PARTIR DE ESTE PUNTO, CONSIDÉRENSE STALKERS NIVEL 100 ¿Sandalias khé... *...Me encanta ver videos hipnóticos mientras escucho a Tame Impala? *...No importa si te ves 20 años más joven que tu verdadera edad, aún así morirás? *...Puedes comprarte un hermoso helado o unas ricas galletas con el dinero que das en las limosnas de la iglesia? *...Tengo nictofobia y acrofobia? *...Mi maestro de mátemáticas me dijo que no iba a ser nadie en la vida? *...Los saltamontes no saltan montes? *...2 y 2 son 4? *...4 y 2 son 6? *...6 y 2 son 8 y 8 16? *...hice una cuenta en Twitter de mi personaje? *...Las saladitas son horneadas? *...Tengo como 80 CDs y de ellos sólo escucho como 10? *...Si sigues leyendo esto, te puedes considerar un stalker como este de aquí? *...Este perfil explotará en 10 segundos? SI NO LO SANDÍAS, YA SÁBANAS :v Antes de irse... Recuerden... LA GENTE QUE PUEDE COMER GENTE ES LA GENTE MÁS AFORTUNADA EN EL MUNDO EL HARDCORE NUNCA MORIRÁ, PERO TÚ SI LA VIDA MODERNA ES UNA BASURA LA TIERRA NO ES UN LUGAR MUERTO DE FRÍO SOMOS LOS EMBAJADORES DE LA PAZ Y LA MAGIA DEL SIGLO XXI NADIE ES EL PRIMERO, PERO TÚ ERES EL SIGUIENTE NO CREAN LA VERDAD TODO ESTARÁ BIEN AL FINAL Si se dan cuenta, les transmití un bonito mensaje traduciendo algunos nombres de mis álbumes favoritos...Haría una referencia a Romance is Boring de Los Campesinos! pero ya no puedo. por razones que no puedo explicar.